Królestwo Lodu
Częśc 1 Trop Zirgan uciekał przez miasto. Zrobił unik i uciekł od laseru Weekersona. Miał skręcic w boczną ulicę, gdy drogę przesłonił mu Felvix. -A dokąd to?-zapytał. Zirgon chciał zawrócic, ale za nim stanęła reszta Drużyny Gamma 3. Carl założył Zirganowi kajdanki i zaprowadził go do więzienia w Fabryce Bohaterów. -Dobra robota-pochwalił swoją drużynę Thomas. Następnego dnia, w sądzie... -Dlaczego chciałeś wykraśc Lodowe Miecze?-zapytał Owen Chreek Zirgana. -Nic nie powiem. Nic nie powiem. Nic nie powiem-odpowiedział złoczyńca, wyrwał Billowi miotacz ognia i zastrzelił się, ale resztką życia powiedział:-Mistrz Lodu powróci. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. -Chyba coś zrozumiałem-przerwał milczenie Neville.-Miecze Lodu? Zirgan pochodzi z Orsen III, znanej jako Planeta Lodu. A do tego Mistrz Lodu. Ta nazwa wam coś mówi? -Gerhanner pochodzi z Planety Lodu. On może będzie wiedział. Jest teraz w więzieniu-powiedział Jake. Drużyna pobiegła do więzienia, do celi Gerhannera. Cela była...pusta. Bohaterowie nie mogli ukryc zdziwienia. Na ścianach były ślady lodu. Po chwili podbiegł do nich jakiś zielony bohater i oznajmił: -Mogę wam pomóc. Przed chwilą zniknęły wszystkie Lodowe Miecze. A jeden Drop Ship też zniknął. -Dzięki za pomoc-podziękował Thomas, po czym schylił się i zbadał ślady lodu.-Te ślady są świeże, ale lód, który tyle czasu wytrzyma w tak ciepłym pomieszczeniu jak Fabryka Bohaterów, musi pochodzic z Planety Lodu. Drop Ship został skradziony przed chwilą. Po chwili przybiegł do nich ten sam zielony bohater, znów ze złymi wieściami. -Lucius Linghdal, operator Centrum Zgłoszeń, zniknął! -Wszystko wskazuje na porwanie-podsumował Carl. Godzinę później Drużyna Gamma 3 leciała Drop Shipem w kierunku Planety Lodu. W pewnej chwili pojazd zahamował, poleciał do tyłu, do góry, ostro obniżył się i leciał dalej, prosto. Thomas wbiegł do kabiny pilota i zapytał: -Co to było? -Silnik zamarznął-odrzekł pilot.-Wiesz, jaka tu jest niska temperatura? Kiedy silnik się wyłączył, zaczęliśmy spadac w dół. Ja musiałem włączyc silnik awaryjny i wtedy pojazd wykonał takie dziwne ruchy. -Czyli z silnikiem awaryjnym nic nam nie grozi? -On też zaraz zamarznie. Częśc 2 Planeta Lodu Weekerson oznajmił swojej drużynie, że zaraz silnik zamarznie. Wszyscy zaczęli w pośpiechu zakładac plecaki odrzutowe. Nawet pilot musiał przerwac sterowane. Gdy mieli skoczyc, pojazd uderzył w lodowiec. Od uderzenia grupa straciła przytomnośc. Ocknęli się i stwierdzili, że ich położenie jest fatalne. Są na wielkim lodowcu, prawie zamarznięci, bez szans na dotarcie do celu misji. Weekesron miał spytac się pilota, czy umie naprawic Drop Shipa, aż spostrzegł, że pojazd leży daleko w dole. Na dodatek cała drużyna tak zmarzła, że ledwo mogli się poruszac i mówic. Cóż mieli robic? Czekali na wsparcie. Może Fabryka Bohaterów zaniepokoi się ich długą nieobecnością i kogoś po nich wyśle? -L-La-lawina-wykrztusił pilot Z samego szczytu lodowca posypała się lawina lodu i śniegu. Thomas i jego drużyna wskoczyła na resztki Drop Shipa. Tak oto zjechali po lodowcu. Jednak, gdy lawina również spadła z lodowca, zasypała Drużynę Gamma 3.Przestali cokolwiek widziec i słyszec - po prostu zamarzli. Ocknęli się w szpitalu w Fabryce Bohaterów. Lekarz wyjaśnił im, że nie było ich kilka tygodni, więc Fabryka wysłała po nich kogoś. Następnego dnia chcieli kontynuowac misję, ale menedżerowie misji mieli co do tego mieszane uczucia. Ale ulegli. Nie mogli jednak jeszcze raz wydac Drużynę na zamarznięcie. Dali im tymczasowo nowe zbroje, regulujące temperaturę. Ich Drop Ship miał wbudowany automatyczny rozmrażacz silnika. Częśc 3 Gerhanner Druzyna wylądowała na lodowych wzgórzach. Za wzgórzami dostrzegli Drop Shipa. Szybko pobiegli w tamtą stronę. Zaraz przy pojeździe zatrzymali się za śnieżną wydmą. Ze statku wyszedł Gerhanner, lodowy złoczyńca, który tak niedawno uciekł z więzienia. -Uwaga-szepnął Thomas.-Atakujemy go na trzy. Raz...dwa...trzy! Bohaterowie wybiegli zza wydmy, ostrzeliwując złoczyńcę. Ten odbijał pociski tarczą. Dobiegł do swojego pojazdu i odleciał nim. Drużyna Gamma 3 nie dała się jednak tak łatwo poddac. Jake uchwycił się tyłu Drop Shipa, tak jak Bill. Ten jednak spadł, przez lodowy miotacz Gerhannera. -Jake, puśc to!-wrzasnął z dołu Owen. Felvix miał puścic, gdy Gerhanner strzelił do niego Lodowym Mieczem, konkretniej strzelił w jego dłonie. Był przytwierdzony do pojazdu wroga. -Nie martw się, ruszamy za tobą!-wrzasnął Thomas. Co sił pobiegł do Drop Shipa i kazał pilotowi leciec najszybciej, jak się da. Nie dogonili jednak przebiegłego Gerhannera. -I co teraz?-spytał Neville. Thomas załamał ręce w bezradnym geście, usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. -To moja wina-mówił.-Mogłem strzelac do tego pojazdu, mogłem go uratowac. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział z twarzą w dłoniach i milczał. Obok niego usiadł Neville. -Nie wszystko stracone-powiedział.-Może on dalej żyje? Da sobie radę, sprytny jest... -Mało prawdopodobne-odrzekł dowódca Drużyny.-Rekrut nie poradzi sobie z oddziałem złoczyńców. A poza tym...gdzie mamy leciec? Co mamy robic? Cała drużyna sprawiała wrażenie zgubionych. Nie odpowiedzieli. Częśc 4 Forteca Mistrza Lodu Jake obudził się. Był w jakimś więzieniu. -Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał. -W fortecy Mistrza Lodu-odpowiedział strażnik wejścia do celi.-A po co ci to wiedziec? Ciesz się, że masz jeszcze jeden dzień - egzekucja nastąpi jutro. -Ty potworze! Co ja ci zrobiłem? Zgodnie z prawem chciałem porwac twojego kompana, uciekiniera. Strażnik wydał z siebie dźwięk "Grrr" i strzelił z Lodowego Miecza w bohatera. Ten zrobił unik i wycofał się w kąt celi. Tam jednak na coś natrafił. -Jake?-zapytało to coś. -Lucius! Tak, to ja!-krzyknął Felvix. -Opowiedz mi, co się z wami działo, gdy mnie nie było. I opowiedział mu to wszystko. -Ja też mam jutro egzekucję-oznajmił smutnym głosem Linghdal. Jake'a opuścił dobry humor. -Bohaterowie, pomóżcie-jęknął. Częśc 5 Kłótnia o Dowództwo -Ja już nie chcę byc dowódcą-powiedział nagle Thomas.-Neville, mój zastępca, obejmie to stanowisko. I wręczył Neville'owi odznakę lidera. -O nie-zaprotestował Nyk.-Teraz zauważyłeś, że bycie liderem jest trudne? Słuchaj decyzji Fabryki Bohaterów! -Zastępca lidera zastępuje lidera, tak było, jest i będzie! Słuchac lidera!-zdenerwował się Thomas. -Słuchac Fabryki Bohaterów! -Słuchac lidera! -Przestańcie-rozkazał Carl.-Nie pora na kłótnie. -Po prostu pan Nyk nie słucha lidera-odrzekł Thomas.-I łamie regulamin Fabryki Bohaterów! -Bo ty nie słuchasz Fabryki!-wykrzyknął Neville. Tego było już za wiele dla obu. Rzucili się na siebie i tarmosili się po podłodze. Carl, Owen i Bill rozdzielili ich. -Jeśli macie się kłócic, najpierw odzyskajmy Lodowe Miecze, pokonajmy Gerhannera i jego towarzyszy i uratujmy Luciusa i Jake'a!-krzyknął Bill. -Jak?-zapytał Weekerson. -Zaraz ci powiem-odrzekł Bill. Częśc 6 Reaktywacja -Pamietasz nasze mini-kamery?-zapytał Bill.-ja i Owen wbudowaliśmy je kiedyś do tych zbroi, wiecie, tak dla żartów. I, dzięki Bogu, teraz możemy ich śledzic. -Centrum sterowania kamerami jest w Fabryce Bohaterów-rzekł Carl. -Ale ja mam pilota-powiedział Owen. Za pomocą pilota wyśledzili trasę mini-kamer i znaleźli wielką fortecę z lodu - fortecę tajemniczego Mistrza Lodu. -To może byc nasza ostatnia misja-uprzedził Weekerson. Pilot słuchał tego wszystkiego, aż nagle pomyślał "Gdzie ja lecę?" . Podbiegł do niego Neville, oznajmiając: -Mamy trop. Na tej kartce są zapiasne współrzędne. I wręczył pilotowi kartkę z naspiem OSIIIGHJ3657L8KB. Pilot przeczytał i ustawił współrzędne. -Pewna śmierc-mruknął pod nosem.-Ale muszę słuchac drużyny. -Panowie!-tu zwrócił się do drużyny.-Witam w Dolinie Lodowej Śmierci! -Co?-zapytał Thomas. -To tylko nazwa. Chyba...-odpowiedział pilot. Częśc 7 Ratunek Lucius wrócił do celi więziennej. -To dlatego cię porwali? Tylko ty umiesz robic Lodowe Miecze?-zapytał Jake. -Tak-westchnął Linghdal. -Jak one działają? -Zamrażają przeciwnika. -O nie... -Co? -Słońce wstaje. Dziś dzień egzekucji... Do celi wszedł Gerhanner, założył więźniom kajdanki i zaprowadził ich do oddzielnej sali. Uniósł miecz nad głową Jake'a... Gdy coś usłyszał. Coś jakby pojazd... Dach przebił Drop Ship z Drużyną Gamma 3 na pokładzie. Strzelił do Gerhannera. Ten zaczął się palic. -Dervan! Ja płonę!-zwrócił się do strażnika celi więziennej. Dervan ugasił lodem ogień na plecach towarzysza. Lucius i Jake weszli do Drop Shipa. -Zawracamy!-zawołał Thomas. -Nie-powiedzieli jednocześnie Jake i Lucius. -Słyszałem coś o broni zagłady od Gerhannera, gdy tworzyłem Lodowe Miecze-wyjaśnił Lucius. -Dervan rozmawiał z Gerhannerem o tym samym, przy wejściu do więzienia. Do sali tronowej!-zawtórował Jake. Drużyna go posłuchała i polecieli szukac sali tronowej. Częśc 8 Przeprawa przez Bazę Polecieli Drop Shipem przez wielkie korytarze lodowej bazy. Coś za nimi trzasnęło. Za nimi leciał skradziony Drop Ship pilotowany przez Gerhannera. Strzelili w niego, a ten trafił w kolumnę i wybuchnął. To jednak wyzwoliło dym, który przesłonił drogę Drużynie Gamma 3. Trafili w kolumnę. Pojazd wybuchnął. Drużyna przeżyła to. -Mam plan-rzekł Bill. Owen wyjął pilota do mini-kamer. Zbroja każdego z bohaterów się otwarła i kamery wybiegły. -Zaczekajmy tu-poinformował Owen.-One nas znajdą i wskażą drogę do sali tronowej. Czekali tak, gdy otoczyli ich lodowi złoczyńcy. -Izer, zawiadom Mistrza Lodu o intruzach-powiedział jeden. Lodowy złoczyńca zwany Izerem odszedł, ale strzelił do niego Carl. -Zniszczyc!-wrzasnął jeden ze złoczyńców. Ale bohaterowie odparli atak. Nagle zza sciany wybiegł Gerhanner. Jego nie tak łatwo się pozbyc. Strzelił do Neville'a. Ten upadł. Następnie, robiąc obrót, powalił Billa i Owena. W tej samej chwili kopnął Thomasa, a ten spadł na Carla. Gdy miał zadac ostateczny cios, coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Patrzył się na wracające mini-kamery. Korzystając z nieuwagi złoczyńcy, Owen przeturlał się na bok, wstał, wbił swoje wielkie pazury w głowę Gerhannera i rozdarł ją na dwie połowy. To był koniec tego złoczyńcy. Częśc 9 Sala Tronowa Odtworzyli filmy z mini-kamer i znaleźli przejście. Dobiegli do niego i odkryli stalowe drzwi. Usiłowali je otworzyc, lecz trzeba było podac hasło. -Lód? Mistrz Lodu? Mróz? Śnieg? Orsen III? Planeta Lodu?-zgadywał Thomas. Na próżno. Doibegły ich kroki. -Szybko!-ponaglił dowódcę drużyny Felvix. Zza ściany wybiegła grupa złoczyńców. -Jest jakieś inne wejście?-zapytał Neville. -Tylko szyb wentylacyjny-odrzekł Bill.-Ale mamy jakąś inną możliwośc? Thomas i jego drużyna strzelali do złoczyńców. W ten sposób powalili trzech z siedmiu. Kolejnego powalił Jake. Innego Owen rzucił pazurami na ziemię i przydeptał nogą. Carl szczypcami urwał głowę następnemu. Ostatni chciał uciekac, lecz Bill poradził z nim sobie. -'''Uwaga! Wszyscy złoczyńcy zmuszeni są oddac Mistrzowi Lodu wszystkie Lodowe Miecze! Na chwilę w całej bazie otworzą się szyby, przez które złoczyńcy będą musieli je wrzucic-'''rozległ się mechaniczny głos. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią otwarły się szyby, ale zaraz zniknęły. Owen oderwał maszynę do wprowadzania hasła z drzwi, by nikt nie dostał się do sali tronowej, oprócz bohaterów. Drużyna Gamma 3 pobiegła do szybu wentylacyjnego i zjechała do sali. Komnata była... pusta. Bohaterowie dokładnie przeszukali podziemne pomieszczenie. I nic. -Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy-podsumował Thomas i, zmęczony szukaniem, oparł rękę na oparciu tronu. W tej chwili w sklepieniu powstał otwór, przez który do pomieszczenia wlało się światło. Z podłogi wysunęły się schody, prowadzące do otworu. Częśc 10 Ostateczna Walka Wyszli po schodach i znaleźli się na lodowym pustkowiu. Obok nich był niezwykle wielki radar, a do niego przypięte tyle Lodowych Mieczy, że nie ma takiej wielkiej liczby, która oddałaby ich ilośc. Na radarze był mały mostek z panelem sterowania, a stał na nim potężny, lodowy złoczyńca - Mistrz Lodu. Po cichu weszli na mostek. Złoczyńca jednak ich zauważył. -Ralzan! -krzyknął Neville.-Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że ty jesteś Mistrzem Lodu! -Nyk! Spotkanie po latach!-odrzekł złoczyńca.-Nie przypuszczałem, że spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś w takich okolicznościach. -O co chodzi? Po co to wszystko? Znasz Zirgana? Co to za urządzenie?-dopytywał się Carl. Razlan zachichotał. -Zirgan to mój sługa. Miał dla mnie wykraśc Lodowe Miecze. Gerhanner też próbował to zrobic, lecz jego zamknęli w więzieniu. On jednak uciekł i okazał się najbardziej przydatny w realizacji mojego planu. Porwał Luciusa, który tworzył dla mnie Lodowe Miecze. Tylko on umiał je produkowac. Zabrał też wszystkie Lodowe Miecze. Odleciał skradzionym Drop Shipem. Ale do bazy miał daleko; zatrzymał się więc na postój na szczycie lodowca. Widząc was, zamroził wasz silnik. Wy zamarzliście na tym samym lodowcu, tylko nieco niżej. On posłał na was lawinę. Parę tygodni później, gdy sprawdzał, czy przeżyliście, odnalazł was, a nawet porwał któregoś! -Gerhanner nie żyje-poinformował Owen, pokazując pazury. -Szkoda. No, ale wrócmy do planu. Przez długi czas obserwował was złoczyńca o imieniu Izer. To on zdawał mi raporty i to przez niego znam historię Gerhannera. Gdy tylko wyczułem, że zamknęliście mego sługę, wysłałem Izera. Jakże się cieszyłem z waszych kłótni! Niestety, mój sługa zgubił wasz trop w okolicach mojej bazy. -Izer też nie żyje-dodał Carl, pokazując miotacz. -To też smutne. Wracając do opowieści: tyle wiem o waszej historii. A po co mi Lodowe Miecze? Skoro jeden może zamrozic bardzo wiele, to tyle takich mieczy może zamrozic całą naszą galaktykę! Nawet wy, w mrozoodpornych zbrojach, zamarzniecie, więc w galaktyce pozostanę tylko ja i moi słudzy. I będę władcą galaktyki! I jednym ciosem powalił całą drużynę. Nacisnął jakiś przycisk i maszyna skierowała się na północ. Thomas nie ustępował. Wstał i odepchnął Razlana od sterów. Ale złoczyńca oddał cois tak, że Weekerson nie mógł wstac. -Nadchodzi Mistrz Lodu, galaktyko!-wrzasnął złoczyńca. Thomas zauważył, że na szczycie lodowej góry jest jakiś mur. Strzelił w niego laserem. Była to tama blokująca lawiny. Gdy Razlan miał nacisnąc przycisk zamrażający galaktykę, zobaczył lawinę. Jej siła przewróciła całą maszynę. Lodowe Miecze połamały się, a sam Mistrz Lodu doznał poważnych obrażeń. Leżał na śniegu. Thomas podszedł do niego i odciął mu głowę. Ale pozostała jeszcze armia Mistrza Lodu. Drużyna pobiegła z powrotem do sali tronowej, gdzie można było sterowac bazą. Zniszczyli mechanizm zamrażający. Pod wpływem ciepła lodowi złoczyńcy umarli. Epilog Drużyna Gamma 3, ich menedżer misji i pilot siedzieli bezpiecznie w Drop Shipie, który wysłała Fabryka Bohaterów. Właśnie opuszczali Planetę Lodu. Thomas powiedział: -Gratulacje. To była bardzo trudna misja. Odmienne zdania nas podzieliły-tu zerknął na Neville'a-lecz zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, i nic tej przyjaźni nie zniszczyło. Ciekawi mnie tylko, dlaczego Razlan znał Neville'a. -Kiedyś byłem tu na misji, z bohaterem z innej drużyny, tym zielonym, którego widzieliśmy przy celi więziennej. Nie pamiętam, jak się nazywał-odpowiedział Nyk.-walczyliśmy z Razlanem. Teraz jest wiele razy potężniejszy, niż wtedy. Myśleliśmy, że był martwy. Zirgan wspomniał coś o Mistrzu Lodu, bo zobaczył mnie. -No to już wiemy-podsumował Bill.-A nasze mini-kamery wciąż się na coś przydają. -Najpierw myślałem, że są do niczego-skwitował Weekerson.-A jednak.... Bez nich Fabryka Bohaterów byłaby zniszczona, bez nich nie znaleźlibyśmy sali tronowej. -Wiele przeżyłem w czasie tej misji-wyjaśnił Jake.-Nigdy więcej na Planetę Lodu! -Nawet, gdyby musieli mnie tam wysłac siłą-zgodził się Carl. -No dobra, nigdy już was tam nie wyślę-zachichotał Lucius. -Jesteśmy na miejscu!-oznajmił Pilot. Wysiedli z Drop Shipa. Jak po każdej misji, poszli podsumowac akcję i wywiesic zdjęcia w kryjówce Owena i Billa. Zdjęcia wyszły świetnie. Póżniej przebrali się w swoje zwykłe zbroje, a te mrozoodporne posłali do zbrojowni. A ponadto pocwiczyli w sali treningowej. Nawet nie trzeba było namawiac Owena i Billa! Bo przyjaźń zawsze zwycięża. KONIEC Wystąpili: Thomas Weekerson Neville Nyk Carl Fews Owen Chreek Bill Jive Jake Felvix Lucius Linghdal Nieznany Bohater-Robot Pilot Lekarz Razlan Gerhanner Zirgan Dervan Izer Złoczyńcy z armii Razlana